Interrupted
by DollySociety
Summary: Things keep getting in the way of that perfect first date so Nico decides to take matters into his own hands. Problem is Nico hasn't even asked Percy out yet. Nico?Percy SLASH (For Sesi)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Summary: Things keep getting in the way of that perfect first date so Nico decides to take matters into his own hands. Problem is Nico hasn't even asked Percy out yet.

For Sesi Braginskaya

Interrupted

Looking devilishly handsome? Check. Nico peered at himself in the mirror as he skillfully fixed his hair. He had to look perfect because today was the day he was going to ask Percy Jackson out. That delicious tease of a Sea Prince was as good as his.

Smirking at himself Nico left the bathroom in search of the crisp new black (what other colour?) skinny jeans he had bought prior to this fated day. Slipping out of his overly comfortable sweats Nico pulled on the jeans. There was no way Percy would be able to keep a straight face with his legs encased in the tight fabric. He was walking temptation.

Nico, now grinning like a maniac, walked to his closet where he went on a search for a shirt suitable for such an important occasion. He didn't want to look overly dressed up or underdone. It had to be just right. Perhaps a nice blue shirt would do the trick although, that could possibly just be screaming that he was desperate, which he wasn't (denial anyone?).

Nico chose a nice black shirt with blue paint splotches over it. Soon it was thrown into a pile of discarded tops that has been growing since trying to find the perfect shirt. Feeling at a loss Nico wondered if it wouldn't be rude to just show up with no shirt on. Maybe, if he did that he would get to see Percy's eyes big out of his skull at his wonderful half-nakedness.

The idea was squashed soon enough when Nico found, at the back of his closet, a dark, almost black shirt that when in the light shone blue. It was perfect. Quickly he put it on and went to check himself in the full length mirror. Damn, he was walking sex.

With a smirk still firmly plastered on his face Nico grabbed the unique cologne his father had given him for his birthday last year. Carefully he took the top off and sprayed a bit into the cap and smelt it. Wrinkling his nose Nico quickly put the cap back on and shoved into the top drawer of his dresser, that stuff was fowl. Why Hades had given it to him like it was some sort of rare treasure he didn't know, there was no way he would be attracting the son of Poseidon smelling like a skunk.

Going back into the bathroom Nico grabbed the Axe that lay on the counter and sprayed himself with a satisfied smile. This was going to be good. Now there were only a couple of more things to do before he was to ask his perfect Sea Prince out.

Pulling on some black converse and grabbing his sword, there was no way he would leave without that, Nico left the underworld via shadows and found himself in the bustling city of New York. Sauntering down the street like he owned the place Nico arrived at the flower shop.

Throwing open the door Nico made his way to the desk.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" The girl behind the counter smiled at him before pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Di Angelo, I'm here for a dozen blue roses in a hand tie." She arched one of her eyebrows as she nodded and told him to wait a moment as she went into the back cooler and brought out the roses for him to inspect.

"Are they to your liking sir?" He could get used to being called sir.

"Yes, it looks perfect." The little butterflies had begun to settle in his stomach as he paid for the flowers and left the store.

His fingers had gone cold with nervousness as Nico found his way to the closest shadow while thinking of Camp Half-Blood. The familiar wave of shadow engulfed him and spit him out in his cabin which was currently occupied by visiting Romans.

"Nico! Gods, Frank cover Leo up." Frank obediently draped a blanket over the very naked son of Hephaestus and pulled the tinkerer into his lap.

"What are you guys doing here?" Did he miss something?

"Octavian said we should work on relations so that's what we're doing." A blush slowly spread over Hazel's cheeks.

"I can see that." Nico brandished the roses like some sort of shield.

"Oh, those are gorgeous! Thank you." Before he could protest Hazel had already taken them. "Though I would have preferred red but thanks, you're the best Nico." Damn it, how could he mad at her now.

"Oh yeah of course, they're for you. So I don't suppose you three have seen Percy?" Three pairs of shame filled eyes looked toward the floor.

"We sort of have just been in here since we arrived. Haven't seen out little fire bug for a while and all that stuff…" Frank stopped talking while Nico threw daggers at him with his glare.

"So that's a no, well then I'm just going to go. You guys just…" Nico waved his hand awkwardly now that he had no roses and quickly made his way out of the cabin. Sometimes he had to wonder how Leo puts up with those two.

Running his sweaty palms on his jeans Nico made his way to the Poseidon cabin. When he got there he could scarcely hear anything over the pounding of his own heart as he raised his hand to knock. It was the descent thing to do and something he wouldn't likely forget to do now since he never wanted to walk in on his sister, or anyone, doing _that _again.

Three knocks and ten seconds later Nico burst through the door to find a rather startled son of Poseidon.

"Gods Nico, you could knock!" Percy's hair was sticking out in every direction and he had his blanket wrapped firmly around him.

"I did, no one answered so I let myself in." What was that son of Poseidon doing any way? Looking at him, it could be that he just woke up or some other more personal matters. If Nico had been quieter upon entering then he might have found out.

"Yeah well I was busy so… yeah." How convincing Percy could be at times, really it was astonishing.

Now Percy had the blanket over his head like a fluffy hood as he peeked out of it like he lived there. It almost took the edge of the nervousness Nico was feeling, almost. Though the son of Hades hadn't known he was nervous until he saw Percy all huddled up in his blankets. He had been so confident this morning, now was a different story.

Gulping and taking in a breath through his nose Nico stepped forward toward Percy. The other demi-god was glaring daggers at him but he didn't slow his pace until he stood right in front of Percy.

"There's a reason why I came here so you just sit there and listen, ok?" Percy raised an amused eyebrow and sat up straighter to listen to the son of Hades.

"Yes, get on with it. We don't have all day." Percy liked the way Nico was getting more nervous by the minute as the other boy cleared his throat several times.

"Well you see… what I want to ask you i-." Before he had a chance to finish the door burst open behind him making Percy jump as their attention turned toward the intruder.

"Percy you're going to show me around, don't give me that face now hurry up and get up I'm bored." Octavian stood at the threshold with arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

Who did you think he was interrupting Nico like that? Finally he had gathered the courage to ask Percy out and the damnable blond Roman just had to ruin the moment.

"Chop, chop we don't have all day Jackson." To get his point across Octavian clapped his hands at Percy.

Octavian ignored Nico strode into the cabin like he owned the place. He looked as impatient as ever as he ripped the blankets from Percy destroying his little alcove of comfort. Nico could only gawk at how brash Octavian was being, hell he knew the guy had problems but gods did he have to be so infuriating? Ruining the moment like that, he could wring his scrawny neck.

Although Nico had to admit he liked the fact the blanket was gone. Percy, that tease, was only in his camp shirt and that's it. Luckily, for the son of Poseidon, it was long enough to cover to his thighs but damn he really did have nice long legs.

"Both of you out, out, out!" For once Octavian was rendered speechless as both he and Nico left Percy to situate himself. Well Nico pretty much dragged the auger out to leave Percy with even a shred of pride left.

Once outside Nico took the time to glare freely at Octavian. "What the hell don't you knock?"

"Me? What about you? Obviously you had charged in there as well, besides Jackson is supposed to show me around camp and whatnot, we're supposed to be building 'relations'. Shabby place, nothing compared to the splendor and grandeur of Camp Jupiter, although now I'm not really complaining about being shown around by Percy, not at all." Nico really wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face but that wouldn't help his case in asking Percy out.

Soon Percy joined them outside still buttoning up his pants. Giving them both dirty looks he attempted to fix his mess of a hair, of course it didn't work.

"Nico, sorry but whatever it is will have to wait." Octavian shot him a grin as he grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him off saying how hungry he was.

If Nico wasn't such a gentleman he would have throttled the Roman and the taken great pleasure in slicing him into very tiny pieces. Then after he would feed those pieces to crows all the while keeping his soul in his body so he could feel every painful moment of it.

Stalking off toward his cabin Nico grumbled under his breath on how unfair life really was. Oh well, he would just have to catch his Sea Prince at lunchtime. Percy and Octavian couldn't be together all day, could they?

Thinking better of it Nico veered away from his cabin and just began to sulkily stalk Octavian and Percy. Octavian was too touchy feely for his liking and he'd be damned if he would let Percy be molested by the creep of an auger.

It was moments like these that Nico felt incredibly blessed to be a son of Hades. It meant that he could meld in the shadows; really it was an apt ability for stalking and one he planned on using to the fullest, especially when it involved protecting Percy's chastity against the creep Roman.

Making sure to follow at a distance he followed the pair around. They stopped every now and then in front of cabins as Percy explained to Octavian whose cabin it was to which Octavian said he wasn't blind or stupid. Really, could the damn Roman make it any easier for Nico to kill him?

Octavian must have caught on that Nico was following because suddenly he had grabbed Percy's arm and was dragging him away from Nico at a rate he didn't think possible from the blond menace. All too soon he had lost them and was left floundering as to which direction they took off to.

Interrupted

Octavian's grip was anything but gentle. Percy wouldn't be surprised if he left bruises.

"Where are we going? If you remember I'm supposed to be your guide." He wanted to strangle the blond for interrupting him while Nico looked on the verge of spilling something important.

"Oh shut up will you?" There wasn't a hint of sarcasm, the asshole meant it.

Percy grumbled under his breath wondering why in the gods and goddess's names had he been stuck with showing Octavian around and trying to build 'relations' with the stubborn Roman. If anything Percy wouldn't be surprised if this was some plot to make the whole thing flop and thus declaring the Greeks their eternal enemies.

"Why did we suddenly dash away any way?" There wasn't any chance Percy was going to follow his orders to shut up.

"Oh just an unpleasant presence." Octavian made a grimace. "Now, be a dear and show me around." If it hadn't been for the whole 'let's build relations so no one decides we should go to war' bit Percy would have slapped the Roman silly when Octavian saw it fit to give the son of Poseidon's rump a slap.

Heat rose on his cheeks, partly out of embarrassment and partly out of anger, and all Octavian could manage to do was look bored. Really, why did he have to show this insufferable bastard around? Surely everyone was in on this joke. No, he knew it was because no one else could handle the blond brat. Either they would have run away screaming and crying or gut the annoying blond. The last one was starting to sound really good, too good.

"Well since we are over here night, I might as well take you to the arena and then from there we can go to the forge, strawberry fields, and the Pegasus stables." Percy ignored the huff that escaped Octavian's lips. If he paid attention to every single thing the blond did he was afraid he might kill him by the time the day ends.

"We don't have all day Jackson, let's get going." Octavian was walking ahead of him as if he owned the place, brat.

Jogging ahead of him Percy pointedly placed himself in the lead and decided to take up the steepest part to the arena. After all, no one said he had to make it easy for the auger.

Percy was at ease walking up the steep incline but behind he could hear the near-panting coming from Octavian. Hah, serves him right. A smile now plastered on his face Percy arrived first waiting for Octavian to make it the rest of the way. He supposed when you spend so much time gutting stuffed animals this is what happens to you, you become soft.

"Gods Octavian, can you go any slower?" To drive his point home Percy tapped his foot on the ground while looking as impatient as he could.

"Wasn't my fault you decided to walk up the steep incline. I'd have a mind to say you did it on purpose." Percy feigned mock surprise as the two glared at each other.

Finally Octavian made it up and Percy couldn't help but feel a little bit bad. The guy was huffing and his cheeks had turned beet read. Though the feeling of sympathy quickly passed when Octavian glared daggers at him while muttering complaints just loud enough for Percy to hear.

This was going to be a long day.

Interrupted

"What in the gods' names is wrong with you?" Rachel startled Nico out of his moody daze. "You look as though you've gotten your favorite toy stolen from you." That wasn't quite so far off from the truth.

"Percy…" He tried pathetically and all Rachel could do was roll her eyes at Nico.

"Ah I get you, you finally get the courage to show up and ask him out and then Octavian shows up and takes him away from you." Nico wondered how she could have known as she smiled wider at his jutted out lower lip.

"How do you know?"

"Oh I just happened to see it all. I'm not helping you either." She grinned even wider, nearly splitting her face, at the look of betrayal on Nico's face.

"You… you're mean!" He didn't mean to sound like a little kid throwing a tantrum but that's how it came out and because of that he had a giggling and snorting oracle on his hands. "Oh would you shut up!"

"Oh gods I swear this is better than day-time television!" She curbed her laughing and then grew serious. "You're an idiot you know?"

"Excuse me? I'm not the one laughing at others misfortune." He continued to look like a pouty child.

"No I suppose not but you really are! If I have to hear any more complaining from Percy that you don't pay attention to him with 'all you unfair Italian hotness' then I swear I am going to tie you two together and dump you in a room together." She smiled at Nico's scandalized face.

"Kick a man when he's down why don't you." She looked annoyed.

"Really, you act as if you've already given up! So stop pouting and go get him! They went to the arena by the way." Rachel reached over and used both of her hands to smack Nico's cheeks several times.

"I haven't given up I was just retreating to regroup." She rolled her eyes and harshly nudged him with her foot towards the arena.

"Go lover boy, try again." As much as Rachel had odd ways of encouraging him Nico was glad to know her. He waved to her as he looked to the closest shadow, no sense in tiring himself out.

The shadows spit him out on the other side where he found a rather exasperated looking Percy. His cheeks were red with what Nico assumed was anger as Octavian looked like he was going on about something.

He watched as Percy balled up his fists and kept them at his side slowly trying to calm himself down. Hell, if Percy didn't beat up the annoying git by then end of the day Nico knew he was liable to do the job. Though if either of them made a move Octavian, the snake, would see it as a threat and try to declare on the uncivilized Greeks.

The two separated while Octavian was looking at everything with a critical eye. Percy spotted Nico and gave him a small wave then glanced at Octavian before making his way over.

"Hey sorry about earlier, you wanted to tell me something, right?" Percy smiled and tilted his head in a curious manner. Sparkling green eyes nearly left Nico speechless.

"Oh um," Nico cleared his throat. "Yes that's right."

"Ok, go ahead. Ask away."

"I was wondering, perhaps if you'd like to." Gods this was a lot harder than he thought.

"PERCY! I do not tolerate slackers now get your ass over here." Both boys jumped at Octavian's annoyed voice.

Nico met Percy's eyes as the smaller half-blood gave him apologetic smile and turned and ran toward Octavian who was busy look insulted. Octavian looked at Nico and mouthed something that could have been a number of things and Nico supposed he could have an over active imagination but he swore it looked like, "Hands of di Angelo, the sea brat is mine." Though there was no way to be sure.

This time Nico made sure to follow at a distance and stay out of Octavian's line of sight. Now on their way to the armory Octavian subtly put his foot out to trip Percy. This caused the smaller half-blood to fall into Octavian while the bastard had the audacity to look pleased with himself while the blond wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

From the look on Percy's face the boy was clearly embarrassed while Octavian no doubt made an insult toward him. It was times' like these where Nico wished that he had super hearing or Annabeth's cap of invisibility.

Once they had all arrived at the armory Nico noticed that no one was there and that didn't really settle him. He watched as the two went inside Percy's voice becoming clearer the closer he got. He was talking about the weapons with little unnecessary commentary from Octavian. Of course the auger thought everything at Camp Jupiter was ten times better.

Nico didn't dare go inside, the place wasn't that big and then he was bound to be found out. Though he did listen from the outside at how the two squabbled. Octavian sounded like an over excited bird squawking about this and that while Percy sounded annoyed and tired.

Interrupted

"You know not everything can be better Octavian. Your shit is getting really old, do you even want this relation to work?" Octavian quieted for a moment.

"I suppose I don't want it to fail, not to mention my guide could have been someone better." Really there was no one better, Percy somehow was gifted was infinite patients when it came to dealing with the auger.

"Then quit being such an asshole." There were other things Percy wanted to tell him not to do but those were a little more embarrassing to call someone out on. It's not like he was going to yell 'stop slapping my butt' out where someone might hear him, definitely not.

Percy watched as Octavian looked everything from the end of his snooty nose. Though he did make an odd comment that sounded like a comment but Percy wasn't holding his breath.

While the blond Roman took stock of the weapons array in the armory Percy wondered what it was that Nico was having so much trouble telling him. Hopefully the younger demi-god wasn't in some kind of trouble. Though, if he was, Percy would have no problem helping him out.

By now it was no secret between he, Annabeth, and Piper that he had a passion for the son of Hades. Though it hadn't started until Percy stopped seeing the son of Hades as that little boy with wide eyes that looked at him with something akin to hate when his one and only living, at the time, demi-god sister died.

When Percy had realized his feeling they had almost scared him. He and Annabeth were supposed to be the golden couple, the two that got together after everything that had happened and have this fairy tale ending. Needless to say when Annabeth and Piper had come out there were mixed reactions. At the time he swore he saw money change between the Aphrodite cabiner's but he couldn't be sure.

He knew that the goddess of love wasn't going to make his love life easy. Percy just wished he knew whether he was barking up the wrong tree or not. There would be nothing more humiliating then to ask Nico out only to have the younger demi-god tell him that he was pin straight. It would be mortifying and then his goal in life would be to become a hermit.

"It's impressive I suppose, on to the next attraction then." Wow, was this Octavian attempting to be civil?

Percy gave him a quick glare before heading to the next stop on their tour. All the while he couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching him. It was a little unsettling and he found himself subconsciously getting closer to Octavian.

Strangely enough Octavian didn't seem to mind that Percy got closer. The blond even wrapped his arms around the smaller demi-god's shoulders. It was exactly comforting but it was better than the weird feeling of being watched, though it felt rather malicious in its intent so having Octavian around wasn't so bad after all.

Interrupted

Now he was fuming no doubt sending waves of ill intent toward Octavian. The creep has his arm around his Percy, his! Oh this day was not going at all like he had planned. Not at all.

With as much scowling as Nico was doing he wouldn't be surprised if his face never looked the same after. Thus Nico would be permanently stuck with a scowl that rather looked like he was mildly constipated more than anything else.

Nico thought he heard a horrible pun from Percy. He wouldn't be surprised at all if he did. It was something like, "A-forging we will go!" Of course Nico thought it was cute considering their next stop was the forge. Octavian just scowled.

It was still unnerving to see Octavian's arm around Percy. It made Nico want to chop up that particular limp and then shove somewhere the sun doesn't shine. Glaring at the limb like he had a personal vendetta with it, which he supposed he did, Nico followed the pair like a maniac stalker.

Stalker, he was much better than one right now. When he was younger and was totally infatuated with the son of Poseidon he devoted most of his day to following the demi-god around and memorizing his daily schedule. He had acted like a love-struck little school girl.

Though when he did reflect upon it he, at the time, was already madly in love with Percy but because of the era that he grew up in he mistook it for admiration even though it had been that in the beginning. Right now Nico was the one the felt like the creep. What would Percy even think of him?

Nope! Now is not the time to put those thoughts in his head. He had a task and that was to follow Percy around and ask that sexy ass demi-god out. Make his night the one of his dreams and hopefully get that delicious son of Poseidon in his bed but, only if the other one was ready for that.

Hell Nico had studied the many ways men could copulate and honestly it was a huge turn on. Except when he accidently let Persephone know what he was doing and the next thing he knew she had given him a whole pile of "resources" for him to enjoy, half of them were in Japanese.

Focusing back on the pair he watched as Jake greeted them while Percy whispered something in his ear and then the son of Hephaestus took Octavian by the arm, quite roughly too and Nico had no qualms with that. Percy on the other hand was loitering by the door, this was a prime opportunity.

Nico jogged up to the now smaller demi-god.

"Hey, weird how we keep running into each other like this… it's like destiny or something" Ugh could he get any cheesier!?

Percy raised a very beautiful dark brow at him, amusement lighting those green orbs. "Yeah, weird it is."

"Yeah so about that thing, I was wondering," Oh gods his voice just cracked! Way to sound like a pre-pubescent tween. It didn't stop the blush from creeping onto the son of Hades cheeks as Percy attempted to hold in his laughter. Damn.

"It's alright I went through that stage too. Sometimes my voice still cracks." The son of Poseidon adorably winked a beautiful eye at him. "So go on, you were wondering…?"

Yes that's right. "Yes well I wanted to know… if the pasta likes you and you want to eat me?" Oh dear lord had he really just screwed that up?

Nico expected Percy to laugh but instead the smaller demi-god simply stared at him obviously trying to process the hack job he did on his sentence structure. Any grammar teacher would be wholly ashamed.

Percy was near silent as he stared at Nico a blush creeping on his face, on the tips of his ears and his throat. He swallowed once, then twice but still said nothing. His eyes stared at holes into Nico. Neither of them speaking.

Percy broke the silence with a lopsided grin. "What, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not a cannibal… unless you are?"

Nico felt a blush creep up on him as he cleared his throat. "Yeah, no I'm not." He had to be a bit defensive. Gods he had no finesse!

"Didn't think you were." Percy laughed nervously as Octavian came out with a scowl and covered in soot, Nico thought the look was too good for him.

"Well we're done here and no thanks to Jake I'm filthy!" Jake, from behind Octavian, gave a sheepish grin and wink directed at Percy.

Seriously, it's as if Octavian knows when the mood is getting serious and decides to pop his ugly mug into the conversation. Nico wouldn't doubt if the slip of an auger knew exactly what he was doing.

"di Angelo, how come you seem to be everywhere we are? A little suspicious if you ask me. Children of Pluto are certainly not ones to trust." Although the last part was whispered Nico heard it loud and clear.

"That's Hades to you." Nico glared and balled his fist.

"Hey, Nico I'll catch you later and maybe you can ask properly then." Percy gave him a shy blushing smile and took Octavian by the elbow to continue the tour.

Nico melted back into the shadows and followed at a safe distance.

Since Octavian didn't want to continue in his grimy state they went back towards the cabins. They stopped at Percy's cabin, of course, and then continued to the showers so Octavian could cleanse. Sissy.

For a while for following Nico had to question himself and his quest to ask Percy out. His latest attempt was a total flop and the son of Poseidon probably thought he was a weirdo. Which, he had to admit that he was with amount of time he spent fantasizing about the other demi-god.

Now he was scared that once he finally got the proper words out it wouldn't work out and Percy would stare at him like he had four heads. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if Percy would scream "no" in his face and say that while it was ok for others to be gay it wasn't for him.

Rejecting was looking like it would be in his future and that almost, not really, made him rethink asking Percy out.

Interrupted

"You're such a girl Octavian other guys would have just rolled with the muck."

"I'm not a barbaric Greek I enjoy my hygiene practices." Of course Octavian would take a stab at Greeks.

Percy huffed exasperated as they started their long walk back toward the strawberry fields. Luckily this time it was silent and since it was it left the son of Poseidon to think.

He thought about what Nico had been trying to ask him. If he wasn't mistaken, and he really hoped he wasn't, the son of Hades had attempted to ask him out. Him of all people! If it was true then Percy would have said yes in a heartbeat but he had been too shocked to really even process it and it didn't help any that Nico had such a strange way of phrasing his question. Though, Percy suspected that he had been nervous.

His heart was working overtime at the moment. The prospect that Nico wanted him and had really attempted to ask him out was baffling. To think that the perfect son of Hades liked him… or at least thought he liked him made his stomach flip flop.

Nerves settled in the pit of his stomach almost making him sick. He really wanted to see Nico and be rid of the blond menace.

"PERCY! Get with the game you're showing me around." Octavian shook his arm while he spoke.

"Oh sorry I was lost."

"Clearly, now this is totally boring. It's just a field of strawberries nothing to see here. Now let's see the stinking stables so I can eat because I'm hungry." Octavian crossed his arms with an irritated scowl.

Percy rolled his eyes and took three deep breaths to calm himself before he punched Octavian's lights out. Gods! Even his eternal, supposed, patients was thinning. There was only so much one could handle when it came to time spent with Octavian.

"Then let's get going you highness!" Percy hoped his voice was dripping with enough sarcasm.

"I would prefer sire you know." Octavian shot him a smirk as Percy walked ahead of him ignoring the annoying, insufferable, totalling going to die by the end of the day, auger.

"Dandy, keep up." Percy made a point to walk as fast as he could, which was pretty fast considering all the training he did on a regular basis. Octavian had to nearly run to keep up since the only thing the skinny blond did was cut open poor defenceless pillow pets all day. Oh yes Percy was still very bitter about the loss of his dear friend.

Since Percy arrived first he made sure to look annoyed at Octavian's slow pace.

"Think you could take any longer?" Octavian mumbled about annoying and entitled sea brats with….tight asses. What? Did he really just hear that?

Octavian seemed to see his error in saying the last part a little too loud. He stared at Percy red faced and challenged him with his eyes to say anything about it. The son of Poseidon didn't look pleased. He really wanted to get away from Octavian now.

Now he really hoped that Nico had been attempting to ask him out. Not that he was using the son of Hades as an escape but because then he might of a possible boyfriend who would beat Octavian up and then maybe after he could give his hero a reward. NOPE! Back to reality. No fantasizing!

The walked into the stables in absolute silence and for a moment as all the Pegasi started to talk to him. Most of them were saying embarrassing things like how awesome he was and what a hero he looked like. Really, they were too much. It emmidielty lifted his spirits.

Percy went over and petted the Pegasus closest to him while it nuzzled him with its velvety nose. He didn't realize how Octavian stared at him with a heated stare. Though a certain "stalker" did and Octavian felt the air cool while shivers ran up his spine, weird.

Not even caring that he was supposed to be explaining things to Octavian, Percy opted to coo over the little Pegasus foal that nuzzled his pant leg. The thing was all gangly limbs and short wings but so adorable and soft under his fingers.

This was exactly what he needed, a little time to forget that _he _existed. Just him and some Pegasi. Octavian could trip and die for all he cared. But, of course it was short lived.

"If you aren't going to show me around then let's go and get food I'm starving. Gods, you've really made this tour boring!" Octavian began walking out before Percy had a chance to even register that the auger had spoken to him. After all, why wouldn't he choose the presence of adoring Pegasi over an annoying brat.

"Oh really, not going to let me lead huh? Thought you enjoyed the view." Octavian whipped around to stare at him then the side of his mouth tipped up in a weird smirk.

"Oh I do, I do. So do you job and lead the way." Not one to refuse a challenge Percy walked ahead of him trying to not to shudder under the gaze of Octavian.

"Aren't you going to hurry up or are you going to miss eating, you did say you were hungry."

"I'm enjoying the view and I am hungry although for something very different." If he could have looked more like a predator then it was now and it didn't sit well with Percy.

"Asshole. Hurry up." Percy really wanted to find Nico now.

"You're asshole, bet it's nice." He chose to ignore him and opt for walking faster but the damn blond brat decided to run after him. "I'm not stupid Jackson, I know you like me."

WHAT? How could he think that? Percy certainly didn't like him, really he wanted to kill him and then resurrected him just so he could kill him again. There was no way he liked him, he liked Nico. It had only Nico since he finally admitted it to himself.

Percy whipped around and stared at the auger. "Like you, like you!? That's what you got from our constant fighting? You're one sick bastard Simmons. Now get this: I DO NOT LIKE YOU."

"That's what you say Jackson but I can tell. You like me and it's nothing to be ashamed of. I, after all, am a very good catch." If his ego could get any bigger it would probably crush Percy.

"I cannot believe you… I'm going ahead." Before Percy thought of murder or otherwise obliterating the auger he made way to the mess hall. His anger had left him with quite an appetite, just not for food, for murder.

All too soon Octavian was walking right beside Percy. Every once and a while Octavian would glance in Percy's direction and catch the other demi-god off guard and Percy would try not to blush but dammit it was hard. He did want the blond Roman to think he was blushing because the blond menace was giving him little glances here and there.

It felt like forever but the duo finally made it to the mess hall where the smell was making Percy's mouth water. Turns out he had an appetite for more than just murder, he was really hungry. He supposed anger did that to a person.

"Oh, Jackson, before you sit down be a dear a fetch me my sunglasses from my bag in the big house. My bags labelled Simmons." Percy shot an eyebrow up. Was he seriously ordering him around like a servant?

"Get it yourself." Octavian just shook his head.

"No, be a good host and fetch it for me. Now move alone. Really it is too bright in here and I am in dire need of them. Shoo , shoo get them." If he wasn't clenching his jaw Percy's mouth would be hitting the floor with the audacity the auger had.

"Fine, but this is the last thing I do for you." That was a promise.

Octavian made some passing comment about something that Percy could care less about as he stalked to the big house. His stomach was rumbling with hunger and he hadn't caught a glimpse of Nico since the stables. The son of Hades didn't seem to be at the mess hall and everyone else was there. It was disappointing.

Interrupted

Nico silently stalked his prey getting closer and closer with each passing minute. Soon he would be upon his target in a matter of seconds.

He watched Percy as his shoulders sagged and he gave a heaving sigh. That Octavian was ruining both of their days and Nico wouldn't stand for that. He would make this day better, starting now.

Silently he reached out from the shadows and pulled Percy into the blackness with a hand firmly over the smaller boy's mouth. Percy struggled and nearly got out of his grip twice and Nico made quick work of the items he had gathered since seeing him in the stables and utterly failing at asking the son of Poseidon out.

A blindfold was firmly wrapped around Percy's eyes as a gag was then tied on him as well to keep him from screaming out. The last thing that came into play was a pair of handcuffs that he had gotten from Rachel, why she had them he didn't want to know.

By the time he had Percy tied up like a lovely present he had shadow travelled them to a new location. In hindsight Nico should have bound the boys legs too because as soon as Nico let go of him to undo the blind fold a foot connected to his shin and damn did it hurt.

"SHIT!" He hissed out as he hopped on one foot for a while.

Nico couldn't make out what Percy was screaming under his gag but strings and strings of words kept leaving his mouth until it was shaky. The son of Hades did feel bad but this was all necessary. He wouldn't have had to resort to kidnapping if Nico wasn't so shit with words so here they were. A tied up Percy and Nico with a hard on from the other demi-gods tied up state.

Carefully, very carefully, Nico moved forward towards the backing up Sea Prince. If the boy didn't stop moving then he was going to fall onto the bed and that's what he did with the back of his legs hit the soft bed. Percy gave a very unmanly squeal that was partially concealed by the gag.

He knew he should reveal himself to Percy but now that he had a clear mind Nico worried what the son of Poseidon would do to him. Percy was after all, the world's greatest hero. Nico did not want it to end up in rejection.

Shaking slightly Nico got closer to Percy who was sprawled out on the bed. He carefully got onto the bed until he was hovering above the smaller demi-god. Gods, everything about this was so perfect except for the fact that Percy was tied up and not enjoying it one bit.

Before Percy's knee could make contact with his groin Nico sat on the other boys legs. "I'm going to take your gag and blindfold off now so just calm down."

It was totally wishful thinking that Percy had blushed and stopped struggling because it was him. No, his face was red because he was angry and he wasn't fighting because then, when Nico took his gag off he would yell at him. Now, he thought, he had really fucked things up.

Nico removed the gag first ready for a barrage of harsh words and names but it never came. Instead those perfectly shaped lips were parted and short panting breaths were leaving them. If Nico wasn't in a self-loathing mood he might realize that his Sea Prince was more than slightly embarrassed and perhaps a little turned on.

Next was the blindfold. There was supposed to be anger and hate shining in those beautiful green depths but what Nico was found was confusing and maybe, if he was grasping, a little lust.

"The hell Nico is this your way of asking me out or are you really a cannibal and I'm your feast?" He noticed that Percy was a little breathless as the demi-gods eyes roamed the others face in search of answers.

Nico wasn't sure how to answer that. When it came to Percy he wouldn't doubt that he could be a little cannibalistic, in the sense that he really wanted to taste the older demi-god in a very sexual manner. That he could not deny.

"What if I do? Looks like you can't stop me either. This is my domain and I have the power here Perseus." Said Nico all the while willing the shadows to rise and darken the room. Percy did look a little scared as his beautiful green eyes shifted from Nico to the creeping shadows.

On another note Percy did not like the use of his full name. Yet hearing it come from Nico's mouth made shivers crawl up his spine. The Ghost King was observant and took notice of what it did to his Sea Prince when he used his full name. This, he had to remember for later use.

"I've been in worse situations than this di Angelo." Percy said. Nico did notice the use of his last name and that stung a bit, not even on first name basis anymore also, "worse situations' which insinuated that Percy really did not want to be here. Fucking hell, this couldn't get any worse now could it? "Can you get off of me now? You're a lot heavier than you look." Nico shot him a glare.

"Not a chance, I'm comfortable right here." Of course Percy would take it as a challenge.

He bucked up and Nico wasn't ready for the movement and tumbled off of him. Percy rolled onto his stomach and tried to maneuver like an inch-worm off the bed. Nico only took a moment to appreciate that nicely formed ass before he pounced on the older demi-god.

"Not a chance! You're not getting away from me _Perseus_." He made sure to put extra emphasis on his full name before he grabbed one of Percy's ankles and dragged him back toward him and then laid his body on top of the son of Poseidon's still struggling one.

"Wh-what are you doing!" He was so cute when he stuttered like that.

Still flopping like a fish out of the sea Percy pushed his butt up right into Nico's groin. Needless to say Nico let out a rather lusty groan. Shit, he hadn't even noticed just how hard he was. Damn the son of Poseidon and his sexiness, it would be the death of him.

"Percy if you don't stop moving I'm going to – oh that's it!" Lifting a hand up Nico swiftly brought it back down and spanked the son of Poseidon. Well shit, there's no going back now. "Now, stop moving or you'll get another one."

From his vantage point Nico saw the tips of Percy's ears turn red as he nodded and gave a muffled yes. True to his word he ceased moving all together. "Now," Nico began. "I'm going to un-cuff you. You have to promise me that you won't attack me until after I've explained everything. If you do attack me I have no qualms about beating your ass like a disobedient child."

Percy turned his face to the side, his cheeks red and his eyes glaring at Nico from his uncomfortable position. Though, if Nico didn't know better he didn't look angry. "Yes, yes I agree. No attacking now please un-cuff me."

"Tut, tut _Perseus _that didn't sound sincere at all. Let's try that again shall we?" Oh this was too fun.

"Why you little… Fine. I promise I won't attack you so if you'd be so kind as to un-cuff me I would really appreciate it." That was better.

"I knew you could do it." Nico reached in his pocket for the key when his stomach dropped. It wasn't in there.

"Er… Percy we have a problem." Well two if you count his raging hard-on.

"What do you mean? Oh don't tell me you lost the key."

"…"

"Damn it, I'm so going to kill you if there isn't a good explanation for this now spill before I do something awesome and kick you in the balls." Gee that sounded to reassuring.

"Ok, ok hear me out." Nico's courage was waning and it didn't help that he already knew the outcome of all this, flat out rejection. Hell Nico couldn't blame Percy.

"I'm waiting di Angelo."

"Ok so you know how at the stables I was trying to ask you something?" The only reply he got was a quick nod of the head. "I was trying to ask you out but I horribly failed. All day that's all I've been trying to do. So that's why I followed you all day just to wait for when you were alone so I could ask you. But, every time I was about to say something that bastard would intrude and then you'd be whisked away from me again." Gods he sounded so lame.

"So… let me get this straight. Since this morning you've been trying to ask me out and because I had things to do you stalked me all day and when you're at a loss for what to do you kidnap me? What the hell Nico, that's not even… I don't know what it isn't but damn it you…" Oh hear it comes, his was angry no doubt about that.

"Ok before you continue, please just don't get made. We'll get the key and then you'll be free to go." And he will be free to disappear forever and never return. "Well, I'll get the key no point of both of us going lest you be seen and then I've forever embarrassed you and ruined your reputation around camp. Then it's all over and I'm-."

"Shut up Nico."

"Ok." He was acting like a kicked puppy. Nico did one better and got off of his, no not his, Sea Prince.

"All I have to say is," He clenched his jaw in preparation for the impending rejection. "What the hell took you so long! Gods, I thought I was alone in all this. Do you even know what I was doing this morning when you barged, supposedly knocked you say, into my room? Masturbating, and not just to anything to a certain dark-hard half-Italian, yes that's right I got all hot and bothered over you. Now get over here a kiss me, we can look for the key later." Nico was speechless.

"Ok." Wow, was he intelligent.

Nico crawled back over to Percy who was now awkwardly trying to sit up. Easily Nico manhandled Percy into his lap and pressed his lips to those soft pouty ones. Gods, this was better than he could have ever imagined and he'd fantasized about a lot of things. Oh gods, oh gods, did Percy just whimper?

They pulled apart for air. "Finally." Confidence was a dangerous thing, especially when Percy was oh so tied up.

"You know… we could really take advantage of the situation." Screw dinner plans he'd rather screw Percy.

"How on Earth… oh yeah." What's this? Was Percy getting shy?

"First, I think you need a few more spankings. I did not enjoy how Octavian was touching you." He added a dark smirk for emphasis. Before Percy could get a word in Nico had the slender demi-god laid out on his lap with his delectable ass ready to be punished, or was it plundered? Both.

"Gods Nico, you can't just. Well I guess you can. You did say we were in your domain s-so I guess I mean… it does mean that…y-you have…." Did he mention that Percy was adorable when he stuttered?

"Percy, shut up."

Interrupted

"They'll be thanking me you know."

"Shut up Octavian this was my plan. Those two just needed a little push." Rachel grinned mischievously at the auger opposite her at the table.

"What are you still smiling about?" Octavian would never admit it but the red-head gave him the chills sometimes.

"Oh nothing, nothing." She pocketed a small silver key and continued to grin like a crazed-maniac.

THE END

….

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SESI! HAVE A SUPER-MEGA AWESOME DAY. HECK, HAVE AN AWESOME MONTH.

This was prompted to me by Siku so it's really all thanks to them that this even is possible. =) I had tons of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

As my great-grandmother would always write in our cards; "Come over and I'll bake you a cake."


End file.
